Tormented
by AmikaUchiha
Summary: one shot, itasak  Naruto is dead, Sakura is suicidal, Sasuke's insane, Itachi's alive. what happens when Sakura wakes up and a certain Uchiha is there, read to find out. R n R no flames LEMON


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura woke up slowly, every bone in her body aching. She was finally free of the vivid nightmares that seemed so real. Naruto falling in battle, Sasuke laughing maniacally over her fallen comrade... Then Itachi Uchiha appearing out of nowhere and taking her to a world of pure hellish torture that the death of her dear friend almost made laughable, almost. She'd been up on a cross for hours while Itachi had penetrated every part of her, maybe the very essence of her with his katana so many times. She'd lost count after one hundred and eighty six, Kami only knows why she'd even bothered to start counting. She stretched painfully, hadn't yet opened her eyes. Her eyes started to open, and then snapped open, realizing she was not in her bed. It was some sort of primitive underground chamber, and not well lit. There were no visible windows, she realized, simply a mattress on the floor that she was occupying. She didn't have to test the door to know it was locked. She'd been captured. Her stomach threatened to heave up it's meager contents at the knowledge that indeed, it hadn't been a horrible nightmare. Sasuke was mad, Itachi was alive, and somehow Naruto was dead. She closed her eyes tight as silent sobs wracked her slight body.  
"A ninja never shows weakness such as that, especially in front of an enemy, kunoichi."  
Her eyes snapped toward the direction of the voice, the darkest corner of the room. Only two ruby red eyes were visible in the almost palpable darkness. A shiver laced it's way up Sakura's spine as she quickly averted her eyes from the spinning tomoes, fearing he'd already woven the spell in her careless last few seconds. Instinctively her hand reached for a kunai that was no longer there, of course he would've disarmed her. The need to fight was there, but then a vision of sunshine yellow blond hair, eyes as blue as the sea, and a smile ten times brighter than the sun swam before her eyes. Then the boys death... For the first time in her short seventeen years, Sakura gave up. She met the eyes of death boldly. A dark chuckle came from the corner as the man stepped into the light, revealing himself. She was not surprised to see Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke in his present state of madness wouldn't be mentally capable of such subtlety. 'Weak,' Sasuke's voice rang in her head, a remnant of a past long gone.  
She narrowed her eyes at the thought of Sasuke, Itachi probably thought at him, she could care less. "You're being quite foolish, kunoichi."  
"Did Naruto survive." Bland, devoid of emotion, what should have been a question with feeling rendered a merely inquisitive statement.  
He showed no emotion,"no."  
"When one wishes to die, it pays to behave in a foolish manner."  
He raised an eyebrow at her, her eyes finally left his and traveled down his lithe frame. They lingered almost longingly on the glint of his katana. For the second time his rich chuckle filled the room. She looked him in the eye once more as she took a step toward him, toward dark oblivion, welcoming it with open arms. She didn't care about pain, whether he liberated her of her life quickly or sent her back into the nightmare first. As long as death was waiting for her at the other side, she'd brave what he dished out and likely almost smile through it. A hand brushed her bangs from her face and behind her ear, she didn't flinch or cry out, almost seemed to lean into the touch. Itachi almost smiled, she saw the corners of his mouth relax and almost lift. In the blink of an eye she was slammed into the wall, his body pinning hers. She felt an urge to laugh, a sure indication of her current level of madness. She couldn't bring herself to care and heard her own laughter filling the room. He stiffened, glaring at her, mistaking her mania for mirth. She took his hand in hers, easing it over his katana, urging him to end her. Her eyes never left his, almost pleading for swift release. He didn't touch the blade, she felt tears pricking the corner of her eyes, fearing that perhaps he'd decided to let her live would be a far worse torture. He was right.  
She brought her hand up and grabbed his ponytail in a tight fist, bringing their lips mere centimeters from each other. "Kill me," she hissed, angry. He grabbed her wrist, wrenching it in a way that she was forced to let go of his hair, threatening to break it. She glared, but made no move to remove his hold, other than complying with his silent request. His hands found her throat and squeezed hard. She felt her lungs starting to burn, but didn't struggle. She smiled instead, he released her. She almost wailed her frustration. She decided to taunt him, and therein was her mistake. She narrowed her eyes at him, hatred seeping from her pores like blood. "Exactly what did your clan have to do to get you to kill them? What about your deadly reputation? Hn, pathetic."  
He backhanded her, she landed on the bed, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. She smiled while facing away from him, hoping that this meant he was going to kill her. She felt the bed sag as he straddled her body from behind and the cool metal of a kunai touch her body. She almost purred in satisfaction, sure that he would kill her now. Instead he cut the clothes off her body, leaving a thin line of broken skin from the base of her neck, all the way to her thigh. She punched the mattress in frustration when the kunai left her body.  
The icy chill of the cut clothing being ripped off of her was a shock however and it was exactly what Sakura needed to finally start struggling. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized she'd been chakra banded as well and was helpless against this man. Tears coursed unchecked into the musty mattress beneath her as she felt his hands roaming her immobilized body. This wasn't what she'd had in mind. Two fingers rammed brutally into her virgin flesh as she bucked against the invading digits, only serving to slam them further into her. She whimpered as they'd hit a sweet spot inside her making juices coat his fingers and her vagina spasm around his fingers. He'd pumped them a few more times as she moaned, coating them further. She buried her face in the mattress in complete mortification that the murderer had brought her to earth shattering orgasm so easily. She hoped the punishment was over.  
"Sakura." His voice was husky. Her womb flexed in response, he felt it. "Look at me, Sakura."  
She didn't want to, was still too humiliated to face him, but she put her head to the side and did as bidden anyway. She felt his fingers leave her womb and her body did a silent protest at this. He looked her in the eye, bringing the wet digits to his mouth and sucked her juices off of them. She moaned and buried her face in the mattress once more. Damn the man.  
He laughed, tilting her buttocks up more, she felt his hand fumbling with his pants and began struggling in earnest, face heating up knowing what the man was about to do if she didn't stop him. He leaned over, whispering in her ear. "Stop struggling and you'll get your death."  
She went still, panting, sweat pouring off her in waves. She felt his weight shift and something large was pressing against her opening. She moaned, the soft skin of his head caressing barely inside her. She couldn't help throwing her head back, his lips began trailing down the column of her throat. He pushed in more, but stopped before her hymen, caressing her with his shaft as pleasurable waves erupted over her senses. She mewled and arched against him, losing herself in the pleasure, uncaring that he was the enemy, a murderer. His sins lifted from him in her eyes as she spasmed around him, threatening to suck him deeper into her moist cavern. His hands gripped her hips hard and he slammed in to the hilt, tearing through her virgin barrier. She screamed. He leaned back and saw the blood trickling out around his hard cock. The sight excited him more than he would ever admit.

He pulled out, she whimpered, but didn't protest when he flipped her over, spreading her legs wide and reinserting his throbbing sex. Her nails raked his back and he began to pound her with unbelievable speed. She moaned, arching up wantonly, begging for more, he obliged. Her panting increased, she bucked her hips up to meet him, even chakra banded managing to meet his every thrust. He was impressed.  
The sight of her heaving breasts were driving him to distraction, he leaned down, slowing his pace and captured a rosy nipple between his lips, she gasped and an orgasm shook her body, almost sending him over the edge. It took everything he had not to spill his seed at once.  
He let go of her nipple and lowered himself fully on top of her, claiming her lips with his own. She wrenched her lips away, he expected a fight from her, she narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Uchiha, remove your clothing."  
He almost laughed, a grin somehow forming at her words, he shook his head as his shirt and pants went flying, giving her the skin on skin she desired. She purred in the back of her throat, kissing him back with wild abandon.  
His pace was slow, she moaned into his mouth, arching her back toward him, begging for more, faster. He didn't oblige, perfectly satisfied at the sensual pace and feeling her writhe underneath him. He reached between them and touched her clit, skimming his fingers over the sensitive flesh until liquids burst from her around his swollen member, neither caring of the drenched state of the old mattress beneath them. His name bursting from her lips over and over as she no longer maintained their kiss, instead her head turning from side to side, pleasure wracking her small frame, nearly pushing him over the edge. He was struggling to maintain control.  
He pulled back, placing her knees over his shoulders, changing the angle. She gasped and shuddered around him once more as he began to pound. Sweat trickled down Itachi's chest and back, control left him, he grunted and slammed her down onto the mattress hard over and over again until he felt his release coming. He threw his head back and heard Sakura scream in ecstasy as he saw stars, moaning his cock spurted his hot cum into the female as her walls spasmed around him, milking him dry.  
He collapsed on the pinkette, breathing heavily. She was panting just as hard, both's limbs felt like jelly. He didn't think he'd ever felt this exhausted. Her eyelids were heavy as she gazed at him, glowing from the sex. He managed a smirk and rubbed her forehead with his own. She smiled and fell into unconsciousness.

She woke slowly, feeling the Uchiha still on top of her. She stared at his sleeping form, noting how peaceful he looked in sleep. She felt the warmth between her legs and noticed he hadn't bothered to pull out, his sex was still inside her. She was confused, an odd happiness mixed with guilt and shame. She'd given herself to the enemy, to the man who'd caused every miserable thing that had ever happened to her and those she cared about, and she'd loved every minute of it. She'd arched up to him, moaned for him, met his every thrust, and had screamed his cursed name as she'd had orgasm after orgasm on this man's cock. She didn't think she'd ever felt so dirty or so ashamed. Honestly, she hated herself for it, for her body being such a massive traitor. Sasuke was supposed to have been her first, instead she'd given herself to Itachi. Her only consolation was that in a way, it was almost like a revenge on Sasuke for killing Naruto. She almost smiled at that thought.  
Itachi stirred and she stiffened, not knowing what to expect in this moment. His eyes opened and she was staring into clear onyx eyes. She couldn't deny they were beautiful. Her hand reached up, brushing a hair out of his face of it's own volition. His lips brushed hers in a feather light caress, she sighed, she hadn't been expecting that. His eyes searched hers, she honestly had no answers, she had no clue what was to happen after that. Go back to enemies? Join forces? She was clueless.

He got up and began dressing, not knowing what else to do she did the same. An explosion rocked the building seconds later, Itachi had jumped on top of her, shielding her from most of it. She looked up, Itachi had activated his susanoo, protecting both of them and was pulling her to her feet. Naruto stood outside of the cell, she blinked in disbelief. "Naruto! You're alive!" Forgetting all about Itachi, she launched herself into her friends arms. He hugged her quickly and growled at Itachi, about to attack him. She stepped in his path, blocking the attack. "No."  
"Sakura?" Naruto looked at her confused.  
"He could have killed me multiple times, in fact I nearly begged him to, but he did not. In the blast, he protected me and did not have to. I'd say he's earned a pass this once."  
Naruto looked from Sakura to Itachi and sighed. "Go, I'll tell Baachan you left before I got here."  
Itachi looked at Sakura, nodded at Naruto and started to take off. "Wait!"  
Itachi halted, turned to face Sakura. "Why did you tell me Naruto was dead?"  
"I thought he was." His calm reply.  
Her lips crashed to his quickly, and just as quickly he'd embraced her back. He stepped away and disappeared.  
Naruto had jaw-dropped. He glared at his pink haired teammate once he'd composed himself. "Sakura-chan..What the hell is with you and those damn Uchihas?"  
She shrugged making her way back to the Leaf with one hell of a weird story to tell and a knucklehead ninja yelling at her most of the way there. For once, Sakura didn't lose her temper.


End file.
